halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Restless (FFG-3061)
|length=535.6m |width=199.0m |height=112.2m |engine=twin linked Mark X FURY reactors |slipspace drive= |shield gen=not equipped |hull=*plasma-refractive coating *20cm ceramic armour plating *60cm Titanium-A battleplate *underlying shock-absorbing plate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (1) *RSGM-16 Archer (40 pods, 1200 missiles) *BSGM-14 Harpoon (12 tubes, 6-24 missiles) *RSM-19 Shiva (1 tube, 3 missiles) *dual 4.1 inch Mark 22 naval gun turrets (12) *quad 50mm Mark VI naval gun turrets (30) |complement=Naval Embarked Force: *FQ-99B Dart (12) *RQ-117 Clarion (3) *Mark 4 lifeboat (60) Marine Shipboard Unit (700 men/49 vehicles): *Ground Combat Element (380 personnel): **1 Marine rifle company (200 men) **1 tank platoon (4 ) **1 combat engineer platoon (50 men) **1 light reconnaissance platoon (15 ) **1 reconnaissance platoon (50 men) **2 platoons (40 men, 48 ) *Air Combat Element (70 men): **1 airlift/starlift squadron (8 D-77 Pelicans) **1 heavy airlift/starlight flight (4 D-96 Albatrosses) **1 light VTOL flight (6 ) **1 heavy VTOL flight (4 ) *Command/Logistics Element (250 men) |crew=*652 naval personnel (55 officers, 597 enlisted) *75 naval flight technicians and flight crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=Human-Covenant War |role=*escort and protection of larger vessels *deployment of ground forces *extended patrol and rapid response duties |commission=August 23, 2549 |retired=destroyed August 30, 2552 |affiliation=United Nations Space Command Navy |captains= }} UNSC ''Restless'' (FFG-3061) was a ''Remembrance''-class frigate of the UNSC Navy. Constructed above , Restless served a short but active service life with the UNSC 2nd Fleet between her commissioning on August 23, 2549 and her destruction at the . Early career Battle of Reach and destruction During the Battle of Reach, Restless participated in the defence of the continent, making herself available to be tasked with fire support missions. By August 30, Restless had stayed aloft for fifteen days at the highest combat alert, without resupply or rest, assisting UNSC ground forces and under constant threat from Covenant anti-air batteries. During this time she destroyed a battalion-sized force of Covenant armour and infantry, in addition to three AAA guns and one as it entered the upper atmosphere. In the early hours of August 30, Restless mustered in orbit with all other available ships, over 150 warships in all, in an attempt to repulse the . In the ensuing exchange of fire, the majority of the UNSC Navy's ships were destroyed or mortally damaged, including Restless, which sustained catastrophic damage. Restless was hit by two plasma torpedoes most likely fired by a Covenant vessel of assault carrier tonnage or higher, judging by their size as these vaporised the lower third of the frigate, including the lower prow and the majority of the ventral superstructure. Restless was also struck by a significant quantity of high velocity debris caused by the destruction of . The combined effect was to render all of the frigate's primary systems inoperable. Restless survived these hull breaches by automated sealing of breached compartments, but emergency thrusters were not enough to prevent her being knocked out of her stable orbit and undergoing an uncontrolled re-entry. Restless remained pressurised and largely intact during her descent, being destroyed on impact with the ground, which occurred approximately 60 kilometres northwest of New Alexandria, in the shadow of . The position and angle at which she came to rest indicates someone onboard managed to reinstate engine thrust and/or control surface authority during the descent, but that this was insufficient to recover the frigate's course, and instead only lessened the impact. Restless hit the ground at roughly 470 kilometres per hour, with an estimated deceleration at impact of well over 150 g, far beyond crew survivability levels. The bodies of two hundred and five Navy personnel were found onboard on exploration of the wreck in 2589, constituting roughly one third of the ship's crew at that time. Thirty three of the ship's complement of 60 Mark 4 lifeboats had been launched, indicating that at least some of the crew managed to escape the ship as it descended, although no records exist of any of the crew members surviving the Fall of Reach itself. Legacy The wreck of UNSC Restless was rediscovered in 2564 as part of a detailed orbital study of Reach's surface. One of the UNSC Navy's seven recolonisation vessels intended for Reach sited its first settlement approximately three kilometres east of Restless's, leading to the early exploration of the wreck. The bodies of her crew were buried in August 2589 in a new cemetery specially sited for the role, which would eventually become the Reach War Memorial Cemetery, the largest of its kind on the colony. Her ship's bell was recovered and displayed in in the reconstructed New Alexandria, and was moved in 2610 to the . Restless (FFG-3061), UNSC